


The Same Page

by Nopholom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Coffeeshop AU; Lucifer frequents the coffee shop Castiel works at, but tends to spend more time staring at the poor barista rather than actually drinking the coffee. It’s not that Lucifer’s shy - he’s just waiting for the right moment to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> For pandalianxx on the SRS2012 bonus 0.5
> 
> Swears and mentions/fantasies of fucking but no actual fucking.

Castiel wasn’t a klutz, he just had no coordination when _he_ stared at him, stumbling over his own feet, dropping cardboard cups of coffee, thankfully not burning or maiming the people he worked with. He didn’t know what it was about the guy that got him so flustered, maybe it was just the staring, he wasn’t really sure, but he couldn’t look at him and just knowing he was there made him fumble around like a teenager. He’d managed to look at him today though, staring right on back when he realised something, the guy _didn’t have a coffee_ , and to his knowledge, the guy had never come over to buy one! He had an excuse! You had to buy something to loiter and this man _hadn’t_! At long last he was going to be free of this embarrassing predicament.

He was smiling when he walked over, the man’s amused looking eyes trained on him every step of the way,

“Hello there,” the man smiled, looking Castiel over in the same way some of the hipsters watched their coffees being made,

“Sir you need to leave,” Castiel said, feeling rather triumphant and lifting his chin slightly,

“Oh?” he asked, Castiel nodding,

“You need to be a paying customer to stay here, you haven’t bought anything,”

“Is that so?” Castiel nodded again, about to turn and leave when the man spoke again, “in that case I’ll have a coffee, black,” his smile faltered but he tried to deter the guy,

“Uhm… you need to come to the counter for that,” he said lamely, stepping back when the man rose slowly from his chair.

“In that case, let’s go shall we?” he smiled, Castiel turning stiffly and walking towards the counter, straightening up when a hand pressed against his lower back, the man guiding him with a gentle hand, making him uncomfortable and a little confused about the way his chest felt. He shifted away from the man’s hand and rounded the counter quickly, putting it between them and trying not to look at the man as he made his coffee, handing it over and wincing as their fingers brushed painfully slowly. It happened again when Castiel received the money, once more when he handed over the man’s change, this time Castiel blushed, “Lucifer,” the man said, Castiel frowning at him,

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked,

“My name is Lucifer,” he elaborated, Castiel pulling a slight face,

“Oh… sorry to hear that,” he said, Lucifer was an unfortunate name for anyone, you really had to love your child to name him after the devil.

“Well that certainly isn’t the reaction I was expecting,” Lucifer laughed, looking down at his coffee, “I like that, ‘sorry’,” he chuckled,

“You’re here a lot,” Castiel pointed out, trying not to sound curt, wishing other customers would come usher the man away, but the shop was near barren,

“I am, I come here to think,” he mused, lifting his drink to take a sip, looking down at it when he placed it on the counter,

“What do you even think about?” he raised his gaze to meet Castiel’s, a wicked glint in his eyes as he leant closer, hand coming up to touch the back of Castiel’s neck and lead him in.

“I think about fucking you,” he whispered, lips touching Castiel’s ear, sending a shudder down the nineteen year old’s spine, Lucifer moved away after, taking his coffee and returning to his seat. He was supping at his drink and keeping his eyes on Castiel when the teen finally kicked himself into gear, he kept looking over at Lucifer, swallowing thickly and trying to get all kinds of mental images from his head.

The later it got, the harder it was to ignore, people came and went but Lucifer remained sat where he was, Castiel pouring him a refill and somehow managing not to cock it up as he kept eye contact with the man, the polar opposite to how he’d been about the man that morning. He was stood behind the counter cleaning a small spoon with a cloth, had been cleaning it for about ten minutes now but his mind was elsewhere, thinking about being pressed against the counter, his prick rubbing a wet smear on the glass of the display case whilst Lucifer was behind him, fucking into him and whispering hotly into his ear, telling him how good he felt, how long he’d wanted this, how he wanted Castiel to get more skimmed milk? Huh? What?

“Castiel?” he startled then, turning to see Jo watching him curiously, “Can you go in the back and get us some more skimmed milk?”

“Yes, of course, sorry,” he dropped the spoon on the side and hurried into the back, hoping to god his boner wasn’t that obvious, thankful for how he’d been holding the cloth, as it had hidden the tended fabric of his pants and apron quite well. He hid in the back for a few minutes, willing his hard on away before he grabbed two bottles of skimmed milk from the large refrigerator and headed out the front, looking a little disappointed when he saw that Lucifer had left.

 

Lucifer didn’t return to the coffee shop for just over a week, but Castiel had still been stuck fantasising throughout his shifts, waiting for Lucifer to come in and make him feel attended, he couldn’t believe he was _missing_ the creepy way the man behaved, he barely fucking knew him.

He was antsy as he began locking up the coffee shop that night, letting out a frustrated growl when someone knocked on the glass door,

“We’re closed!” he shouted over his shoulder, but the knocking persisted and he looked back, seeing Lucifer stood outside, the man winked at him and laughed as Castiel managed to trip up on a chair leg as he rushed to let him in. “Y-you’re here…” he let out, Lucifer nodding and stepping inside, brushing bodily against Castiel, making him shiver, “Where have you been?” he balked, Lucifer chuckling and turning around, gesturing to the other side of the road, a bleak looking book store with large windows was visible, and even from here Castiel could see the desk with the till on it.

“Working, watching you squirm,” he smiled, crowding Castiel against the counter, “I’ve seen you, hiding how aroused you are, tell me Castiel… what have you been thinking of?” he asked, Castiel’s breath hitched at the way Lucifer said his name, his hands coming up to press against a firm chest,

“You…” he whispered, Lucifer’s expression urging him on, “fucking me, my mouth, my ass, taking me completely,” he admitted, cheeks darkening in embarrassment, though he could feel himself getting hard. Lucifer’s hand cupped his jaw and he melted into the touch,

“I have waited _so_ long for us to be on the same page…”


End file.
